Love Potion's Big Problems
by shrimproll
Summary: Daisuke tried to reach Hikari's heart slyly by giving a love powder into her drink. But, something unexpected happen and now, Ken is falling in love with him. Read to find it more!
1. Mission Failed

Well, this story inspired from two of my previous stories: It's all because of a Switchover and Panic Scandals. To be honest, I really like to make an opposite kind Ken just like a 'crazy' and 'panic' Ichijouji Ken, haha (Well, he is one of my favorite CC). I don't know how many chapters will I write this time, but I'm sure this won't last long.

Like Switchover and Panic Scandals, this story is mostly about humor

Enjoy!

Pairings: Mainly DaiKen (romance?). Hints of Takari, Kenyako, and maybe... you'll see! :D

_Disclaimer: As Usual, I don't own Digimon. I just own the story. If I owned them, Patamon will be mine and of course, I'll mention Takari's marriage._

Chapter 1: Mission Failed

'Again, again, and again…' The mahogany brown hair boy, Motomiya Daisuke, thought and sighed. He was walking around Odaiba's street grumpily.

'Why should Hikari-chan together with him?! When we played basketball, I tried my best to impress her, but she just looked at Takeru with a shy smile and blush, and cheered him!' He thought again. Well, as time flows, this Motomiya Daisuke still tried every way to reach that brunette's heart: Yagami Hikari. Meanwhile, he knows that now she is going out with his best friend (and rival for him): that blond hair guy, Takaishi Takeru.

'After that, Miyako teased them happily about their relationship! Argh! That just made a sense! And then, Miyako asked her to have a double date together! She with Ken, and Hikari-chan with Takeru. Me? I just listened their plan like an idiot…' He thought grumpily.

"What should I do to reach her heart?" He said, sighing.

"Do you have a problem?" A man's voice made Daisuke surprised.

"Whoa! Who is that?" He shouted as he looked at someone who's called him. It was a guy with a black veil. But, he couldn't see his face. *

'In this sunny day, he wear a veil? Isn't he feeling hot?' He thought.

"I don't feel hot at all," The veil guy said to him. Daisuke immediately surprised with his guess.

'How could he know it?' Daisuke thought again. And the veil guy suddenly chuckle.

"I could read your mind." He said, chuckling. Now, Daisuke start to panic.

'Who is he?' Daisuke thought again.

"You are wondering about who I am, right?" He said again. "You might call me… a wizard…"

"Wizard?" Daisuke asked, wondering with his statement as he looked a nod came from that veil man.

"Yeah… wizard…" He repeated. "You have a problem, right?"

"Problems? No, I don't…" Daisuke lied, starting to get panic with this stranger.

"Don't lie. I've told you that I could read your mind, right?" He asked him.

"Really?" Daisuke asked him, wondering. He nodded.

"Motomiya Daisuke, school at Odaiba high school. Loves to play football. Has a big sister name Motomiya Jun, has a crush name Yagami Hikari, but it was an unrequited love because she has a boyfriend name Takaishi Takeru…" He said. Daisuke was surprise. He is right.

"How did you…" Daisuke said, but that veil man cut his statement.

"I've told you that I could read your mind…" He said.

"So, what is my problem?" Daisuke asked him, still doubting with this stranger.

"You want to make Yagami Hikari fall in love with you and leave her boyfriend for you, right?" He asked him. Daisuke was surprised. He was right. And now, he believe that he is actually a wizard.

"You're… right…" Daisuke admitted. "Could you tell me if I was Hikari-chan's soul mate?"

"Gomennasai. I could read your mind, but unfortunately, I couldn't see your future…" He said. Daisuke just sigh. "But, I could help you if you want…" He continued.

"Help?" Daisuke asked him. He nodded. "What is it?" He asked. The veil guy immediately show him a powder.

"This powder… put this powder to her drink. Make her see you after she drink it. She will become crazy with you in one second…" He said. Daisuke was confused with his statement, but smirks very soon.

"How much..?" Daisuke asked, smirking with this powder.

"Only 500 yen." He said.

"500 YEN?! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!" Daisuke shouted.

"But it worth." He replied. Daisuke sighed and immediately took out his 500 yen. He is right, 500 yen is nothing worth after he get Hikari's heart.

"Okay. Let me buy it…" He said, smirking and giving his 500 yen. The veil guy give him the powder.

"Arrigatou." He said, still hiding his face and smile with his veil and Daisuke starts to go away.

"Matte!" He said. "If you want to see me again. Come at Friday…"

"I don't need to see you anymore after I get her heart!" He said happily and immediately go away with the powder.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Daisuke brought that powder, smirking and planning about how to put the powder into Hikari's drink. He's imagined the time when she drink it, and immediately fall in love with him. He decided to put it during the break, when they have their usual gathering. **

BREAKTIME

He come a bit late than usual, and see that everyone is there, except Ken. Miyako is too busy to eat, meanwhile Hikari and Takeru chatting happily as usual.

"Where is Ken?" He asked the others.

"He went somewhere." The lavender hair girl, Inoue Miyako answered him.

"Oh…" He said as he glanced at Hikari's drink on her hand as she linked her arm with Takeru's and smiled shyly.

'Well, at least it won't be last longer anymore…' He thought, smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Takeru asked him, wondering.

"No, nothing!" He said, still smirking.

"Anyway…" Hikari started. "Takeru-kun, could you hold this drink? I want to go to toilet…" She said as she gave it to Takeru.

"I'll hold it for you, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke said, taking the drink from Takeru.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Takeru said, letting him to take the drink. As Daisuke sat, he glanced at Miyako and Takeru, hoping that none of them see that he put a powder into Hikari's drink. After put the powder, he smirked evilly. He just need a plan to make her look at him while she drink it later.

"Gomennasai for my business!" It was the dark blue boy, Ichijouji Ken.

"Ken-kun, you're back!" Miyako said, happily.

"Yeah, my business is over…" Ken said as he took Hikari's drink.

"Hey! It was Hikari-chan's!" Daisuke said.

"Hikari-san's? None of them were thirsty except me. I…" Ken said, looking at him as he drinking _his _drink and stopping his statement.

As he stop his statement, his dark blue eyes start to widen and meet Daisuke's brown eyes. He looked at him as his expression started to change, and change. Daisuke gulped. This is just like a trap to him. His sweat was coming out from his body, a cold sweat. Meanwhile, Ken still look at him happily. He kept looking until finally he throw his drink and say:

"DAI-CHAN! YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Ken said happily. A smile firm from his lip, a blush spread his face, he really looks like a crazy fans. He hugged Daisuke happily. Now, Daisuke is panic, really panic. Meanwhile, Takeru and Miyako look at them curiously and wondering, then look at each other.

"What's going on with your boyfriend?" Takeru asked Miyako, wondering.

"I don't know!" Miyako answered, also wondering.

"Minna! I'm back!" It was Hikari. "Eh? Ken-san? What happened?" She asked as she looked at Ken, who is hugging Daisuke happily and lovingly. But Ken didn't answer her. Instead, he hugged Daisuke tighter. Hikari was scared with Ken's strange behavior, and immediately come to Takeru and Miyako's direction.

"What happened with them?" She asked.

"We don't know! Ken-kun acted like that by a sudden after he drank his drink that he left with you because I was just too busy to eat!" Miyako explained, still wondering. Daisuke heard all of her statement and noticed his fault. It wasn't Hikari's drink. It was Ken's!

"WHAT?! SO THAT WASN'T HIKARI-CHAN'S DRINK?!" Daisuke shouted as he tried to release Ken's embrace.

"Who say it was mine? I never said it…" Hikari said, wondering with Daisuke's statement. She is right. She said 'this drink' when she gave it to Takeru, not 'my drink'!

"Dai-chan~" Ken said, still embracing Daisuke happily.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Daisuke said as he tried to release Ken's embrace and panic with this. But of course, Ken didn't let him go.

"I guess I should help Daisuke-kun, eh?" Takeru asked, hiding his laugh.

"No, you don't need. This is amusing…" Hikari said, chuckling.

"HELP HIM OR I WILL KICK YOU FROM HERE! NOW! HURRY!" Miyako said to Takeru, pointing to Ken and Daisuke, and angry. Of course, it's all because right now, her boyfriend was hugging his best friend. Even she knew that Daisuke is Ken's best friend, but the way he hug him, is just like he is hugging his girlfriend happily. Takeru immediately nodded and tried to pull Daisuke away from Ken, helping Daisuke to release Ken's hug. Without having a chance to say thanks to him, Daisuke immediately run away.

"MATTE, DAI-CHAN!" Ken shouted, chasing on him. Meanwhile, the remains three who seems to be left behind, were sweat dropping with this.

Mission failed… It was Daisuke's thought…

"What happened with him?" The three of them wondered and curious.

* * *

Am I bashing Daisuke at the beginning? If so, I'm sorry. I mean, if he didn't think like that, this story won't happen haha. Anyway, this story is one of my craziest idea ever.

Well to be honest, I felt disgusted while I wrote that Daisuke thought that Hikari will fall in love with him soon (Well, I will never ever let it happen!). And of course, I imagined IF Hikari drink that potion, and then… fall in love with Daisuke? No, JUST NO AND NO AND NO! SORRY, BUT SORRY! I'M NOT DAIKARI!

But I start to enjoy this while Ken in love with Daisuke because of the love powder lol! (I really like this part!)

I guess I'll make Ken a little bit OOC here and a little bit… maybe girly? And I hope you wouldn't mind hahaha. (My dearest Ken's fans, please don't hate me!)

*This character is resembled from 'Organization Thirteen' from Kingdom Hearts II. This is my favorite game for PS2 platform. I really love this. If you love this game, you could send me a PM, let's talk about it! (Roxas is my favorite Organization Thirteen's members. He is so freaking hot!)

**Like I've said before, I was disgusted with this! But, this is the main idea for this story, so I need to… write this part…

Anyway, read my other story while you waiting for this one: Love Grows (Takari) and Panic Scandals! (Ken-Catherine)

Put your review to let me know your thought *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars!

Ja Ne!

つづく


	2. Yaoi?

_Thanks for your review! And sorry for the late update. This story isn't my main story, that was the main reason why it had a very late update._

_As usual, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Digimon, and Patamon up until now. I just own this whole story's idea_

Chapter 2: Yaoi?

"Dai-chan~" Ken shouted. "Dai-chan?"

'I hope he won't notice me…' Daisuke thought as he got panicked.

After Takeru helped him to release Ken's hug, he immediately run away but Ken chased him. He immediately hide from Ken, but he kept searching for him.

"Dai-chan? Where are you?" Ken shouted.

'Please go, please go….' Daisuke thought, biting his lip and hiding himself towards Ken and hoping that he will go far away from him very soon. Yeah, not long after he hoped, Ken started to go away to search him. 'Pheew…'

"Daisuke-kun? What are you doing here?" one of Daisuke's classmate greeted him by sudden. Daisuke immediately surprised, because his classmate's voice was a bit loud and he bet, Ken heard his voice. And his prediction is right. Ken immediately turned away, looking at Daisuke and his eyes starting to sparkle.

"DAI-CHAN!" Ken said happily and run to his direction.

Daisuke immediately panic, gulping and sweat dropping with that love powder's effect. He must admit that love powder really working powerfully! He wanted to run away, but he even couldn't move his leg and still stood in his position, readying himself for Ken's tight embracement once more. "Dai-chan! Why are you running?"

"HMMMPPH LET MEE GOOO!" Daisuke screamed, using his panic tone. Meanwhile, his classmate just looked at them, wondering and curious with their behavior.

"Dai-chan, you want to run away from your true love?!" Ken asked as he leaned closer to Daisuke's face. Of course, Daisuke gulped and panicked with this.

"Since… SINCE WHEN BOTH OF YOU WERE… WERE…!" Daisuke's classmate's loud voice made both of them turned away to him. Daisuke seems to forget with his existence.

"It's… IT'S NOT LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK!" Daisuke answered him loudly, blushing and feeling shame with this. He knows that, his classmate start to think that… he is going out with Ken!

But, Ken didn't hear him, or maybe didn't care with his classmate's reaction. Instead, he pressed his cheek against Daisuke's, and starting to rub it with him. "Dai-chan~"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Daisuke said as he got panic even more.

His classmate still speechless with this new lovebirds. He pointed his finger to them, "Daisuke-kun… I don't know that actually you were… were…"

He guessed that both Ken and Daisuke are…

"YAOI!"

And he run away as fast as he could, leaving both Daisuke and Ken alone.

_Yaoi… Yaoi… Yaoi…_

_Yaoi?_

Daisuke immediately realized with his classmate's reaction. Blushing, he shouted, "WE ARE NOT YAOI!"

Now he is panic. Really panic. Why not? Now, his friend think that he is a yaoi! He tried to release Ken's embracement as it got even tighter.

"Dai-chan~ don't go…" Ken said, still stroking his cheek with Daisuke's, just like a spoiled girl who pampered with his boyfriend happily.

"Let me go… Let me go..! LET ME GO!" Daisuke panicked as Ken started to lean closer to Daisuke's face.

"KEN-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DAISUKE-KUN?!" a sudden voice from Miyako made them looked at her. Beside her, there are Hikari and Takeru, who seems speechless and wonder with Ken's behavior and didn't know if they should laugh because of this, or should supporting at Miyako.

"Ken… san… what's wrong with… you..?" Takeru asked as he felt awkward with this, pointing his finger to them.

"Are... you okay..?" Hikari asked, her expression was as awkward as Takeru.

"HELP ME! TAKERU!" Daisuke yelled, begging for Takeru's help and still panic with this.

"HELP HIM, HURRY!" Miyako ordered to Takeru, just like a commander who order her troops. He sweat dropped but nodded and helped Daisuke. After that, without remembering to say thanks like before, he immediately escape as fast as he could.

"MATTE, DAI-CHAN!" Ken shouted, but Miyako immediately hug his waist. Both Takeru and Hikari hold his right and left arms, to help Miyako to stop him.

"What's wrong with you, Ken-kun?!" Miyako asked, using her care tone. She is worried and panicked with her boyfriend's sudden crazy behavior.

"This isn't just like you!" Takeru added.

"Is something happened?" Hikari asked.

Ken glared at the three of them, answering their question immediately, "Wrong? Not like myself? Something happened? I am me! The usual Ichijouji Ken, who will become Motomiya Ken someday!"

And the three of them were speechless. They must admit, today is another hot day in Odaiba, but it is just like they were in North Pole, feeling the snow and the cold of winter there and will freeze soon, just like the way they froze with Ken's statement.

"Motomiya… what..?" Hikari asked, still speechless with this, using her stammer voice and tone.

"Am I hearing something… wrong?" Takeru asked, still holding his arm while Ken still trying to release his arm, wanting to chase Daisuke.

"Ken-kun… I guess something is really wrong… with you…" Miyako said, who has the most speechless expression among the three of them. Why not? Ken is her boyfriend!

"Motomiya Ken!" Ken answered Hikari's question. "I'M FINE!" he added, answering Takeru and Miyako's question, and trying to free himself.

"Whoa!" finally Ken could release himself.

"Matte, Ken-kun!" Miyako yelled as she looked at the running Ichijouji Ken… who said that he will become… Motomiya Ken...

* * *

"Dai-chan? Where are you?" Ken shouted, still searching for Daisuke.

'Please… Please…' Daisuke thought, hoping that he will go very soon.

But this time, he thought that he is lucky. The bell rang, means that the lessons start. Ken back to his classroom, he let out breath, relief.

And remember that… Ken is his classmate.

And back to… panic.

"Dai-chan? The class is starting! Could you just show yourself and come to classroom together with me? Please, don't make me worry!" Ken shouted, using his concern voice.

Finally, Daisuke gave up, showing himself to Ken, hopeless…

Ken immediately looked at him, using his happy tone and linking his arm with Daisuke's happily, "DAI-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

They went to classroom and Daisuke seemed to hopeless with this. When they almost reach the classroom, Daisuke could heard some of their classmate's gossips.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is!"

"I can't believe it! I mean, they are best friend, right?"

Daisuke gulped. Looks like he knows with what gossips that their classmate's talking about.

"I just can't believe that Ichijouji-kun and Daisuke-kun are yaoi!"

That is the statement that came out from one of their classmate, as he opened the door, with Ken who linked his arm happily, their classmate looked at them, and… speechless… But they don't say anything about it, just say 'hi' and trying to hide their laugh, or their awkwardness. Daisuke let Ken's arm and sit on his seat, putting his head on table.

"Umm… Miko-san?" Ken started to Miko, who is sitting next to Daisuke.

"What is it, Ichijouji-kun?" she asked, even thought she's already heard their yaoi gossip.

"Umm… could we exchanged our seat? I just…"

Daisuke immediately lifted his head. Blushing, he shouted, "DON'T DO IT!"

"Dai-chan! I'm just getting worried with you!" Ken said to him.

"But this is too much!" Daisuke shouted.

"I don't care! I cared about you a lot!" Ken answered.

Meanwhile, the others just looked at their fight. They don't know if they should speechless with this, or getting amused with this manuscripts. Their fight is just like a boy and a girl who already dated for long time, and now is fighting to each other because of jealous or different opinion.

"What happened with them?" one of their classmate asked Takeru, whispering.

"We even didn't know! He acted like that by a sudden!" Takeru said, crossing his arm. "This isn't just like Ichijouji Ken!"

"It really looks like he got a spell from Daisuke-kun…" Hikari said, rolling her eyes and laughing soon. "There's no way! I just read manga too much!"

Daisuke, who heard Hikari's statement about spell, just gulped. She got the point. Ken really got a spell from him! Meanwhile, Miko just looked at Ken, and immediately get excused and sit on Ken's seat.

"Matte!" Daisuke shouted.

"I don't want to be a wall between both of you!" she said. "Sit as much as you want!"

"Arrigatou, Miko-san!" Ken said, sitting on Miko's seat happily. Daisuke just gulped, and hopeless for the umpteenth time today.

During the lessons, Daisuke hid himself with book. Because Ken kept glancing at him. His dark blue eyes were full with love and care to Daisuke. Daisuke just pretended to know nothing about it.

School ends very long for Daisuke. He immediately run away, avoiding Ken from him. He decided to go to the wizard's place once more and ask for an antidote for that love powder. But as he arrived, he didn't see him. He wondered, where was he?

And now, he remember his last statement:

_"If you want to see me again. Come at Friday…"_

Daisuke gulped. Today is Tuesday. Means that… He needs to face with this truth for about 3 days!

He sighed, deciding to hide himself at home.

* * *

I'm not really expert on expressing Ken's feeling with him. I tried my best and hope that you enjoy this chapter.

And of course, I'll make Chosen Children's reaction about this, plus with Ken and Daisuke's family, hehe.

Mind to review? *Using Takeru's puppy eyes.

Sorry for grammars!

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
